pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
...and im the ho transcript
This is the transcript for ... and im the ho characters: Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Buford Van Stom Baljeet Tijinder Irving Du Bois Ballpit Kid Candace Flynn 2 Guyz in the Parque Stacey Hirano Linda Flynn Perry the Platypus Gretchen Transcript The episode begins with Phineas and Ferb sitting on the couch and watching TV. Phineas and Ferb are watching a music video with 2 Guyz in the Parque Street Performer 1: Aye whaddup we rappin doe I smack that as on that hoe Street Perfomer 2: Squrriels in yo pants try a big ass dick I like pulling dat fly ass shit. Phineas: Dude Ferb thats so cool It shows the TV and 2 Guyz in the Parque are looking at girls twerk and slapping their butts. Phineas: Remember when Candace was twerking that ass. I know what were gonna... Ferb: Already on it (Ferb is holding a screwdriver and a built time machine is next to Ferb) Phineas: lets go!!!!!!!!! Before they get in the time machine, the music video for cut that bitch off can be seen on the televison. Phineas and Ferb travel through time and arrive in the episode Comet Kermillian. 2 Guyz in the Parque: step right over and watch me put it down Candace: squrriels! squrriels! 2 Guyz in the Parque: step right over and watch me put it S to the I to the M to the P Ferb: look at Candace twerk that thing. Phineas:lets start a gang Ferb. We'll gather some friends and hoes and have ******* blast! Phineas and Ferb return to the present Ferb: but first lets slap some *** Candace and Stacey are standing. Phineas sneaks up behind Candace and slaps her butt. Candace:huh? what the? Candace turns around and around trying to see who slapping her butt. Phineas high fives Ferb and slaps Staceys butt. Stacey: huh? Stacey does the same thing as Candace. The scene switches to Linda standing outside. Phineas and Ferb sneak up behind her and each slap one of her buttcheeks. Linda does not turn around to see who slapped her butt. Linda: ohahaha Lawrence! The scene switches to Isabella lifting up Perrys tail, and slapping his butt. Isabella: This is quite fun! She slaps Perrys butt a few more times. Phineas and Ferb walk up to her. Isabella: watcha doin? A montage is shown of Phineas and Ferb slapping girls and womens butts around town. At one point, Phineas slaps Gretchens butt. Phineas: Isabella were gonna have like a fun little gang thing and I was wondering, you wanna be the hoe. It will be our gang, and your the hoe. Isabella: ...and im the ho. Phineas: yep. Isabella gets a very excited look on her face. Isabella (in her mind): yes! this will help me get closer to Phineas for sure! Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella change clothes before walking to Baljeets house. Ferb rings the doorbell. Baljeet: (opens the door) hello guys. Ferb: you want to be in our gang, Baljeet. Baljeet: (yelling) BUFORD GET DOWN HERE WERE IN PHINEAS GANG! Buford; be right there! Irving runs up to them and sniffs Phineas' hair. Irving: Of course ill do this with you Phineas baby. Phineas:um...k The scene switches to Ballpit Kid sitting in the park and watching a boy throw a fisbree, while a dog runs to catch it. Ballpit Kid: o yeah doggie yeah you catch dat fisbree get dat fisbree all up in dat mouth and carry it over to dat guy ******* **** *** **** Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving walk up to Ballpit Kid, all ready dressed in their gang outfits Phineas: hey man wanna be in our little gang Ballpit Kid: yeah thats soi dope bro ************* dog *** dope *** ***** The gang is walking. A little excert of the Phineas and Ferb theme song is shown Bowling for Soup (voice only): so stick with us cause phineas and ferb Phineas (in ghetto voice): are gonna Ferb:(in ghetto voice): **** YOU! All of them: Yeah woohoo wassup alright yeah lets go Phineas bumps into another boy Gang Leaderwhaddup fool you think your cool can your hoe twerk that *** like mine do whaddup bro-o-o meet my crew they gonna **** you up and mess with you we got Gary on the beat and Micheal looking cool Dj swing the base and Jackson do it to Buford: these guys aint so tough Buford picks up the gang leader and holds up his fist. Some of the gang leaders hoes come out and tie up buford. They then put Buford through water torture. A hoe walks up to Isabella Hoe: you gotta ass like mine? You miss me wanna miss this wanna kiss this **** this business. I challenge you to a twerk off bitch. Gang leader: Yeah homie show me your hoes twerk ass skills dawg. Ballpit Kid: tight ight tight ight Micheal punches Ballpit Kid in the face. The scene switches to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, and Ballpit Kid at Phineas house. Phineas: Ok Isabella lets twerk girl. Candace: (walks into the room) Did someone say twerk? Cause I know a thing or two about twerking. Isabella: Oh thank you Candace! Can you show me the way. Isabella and Candace go to Candace's room. The song no mediocore plays as a montage of Candace and Isabella twerking begins. Isabella: This is awesome! I bet Phineas will loveeeeeeeee this! Candace: what? Isabella: oh nothing. The scene switches to Phineas and his gang walking They run into the other gang again. Gary: aye wassup brother *** ***** whats good in the hood dawg. Gang leader walks up to Isabella Gang leader to Isabella: hey girl nice ass you so fine wanna dope *** weed brother **** ***** *** **** **** looking sexy *** ************ oh yeah baby Isabella: hehehe thank you All the gang's hoes and Isabella get lined up. Phineas: Ready Ferb: Se... Irving: hehehe twerk babbby!!!! (Everyone looks at Irving weirdly) Isabella and the other hoes twerk while the song main chick plays. Everyone is impressed by the hoes twerking, espically Isabella's. Jackson: yo that was tight man The gang all dances and celebrates, slapping all the hoes asses. The scene switches to both Phineas and the other gang walking to Phineas house Gang leader: dang boy yo hoe sure got some twerking skills Phineas: yeah my hoe sure does Phineas turns and looks at Isabella and winks. Isabella smiles and blushes End credits: The end credits consist of Isabella and Candace twerking in Candace's room, while 2 Guyz in the Parque are singing. THE END